Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-3434177-20190607044407/@comment-3434177-20190610042238
“I should have written "wind up Yoshida." For some reason, Tomoko still cannot resist poking her. Anyways, I think Yoshida also gives back to Tomoko a bit of her own medicine. She resents being stereotyped by Tomoko, and has for a very long time, but I think she also knows that Tomoko really does not intend to be mean like a Minami. "She's just an idiot" to quote Yuri. Tomoko does fit the "gloomy" stereotype who likes scary stories though.” I saw it more like the awkwardness of not knowing what talking about with a person (that is my daily life), and it was in view that stereotype by which Tomoko tried to create a theme of conversation. And it's pretty ironic, whereas a lot of people remark Tomoko as an idiot or moron for making assumptions of them, these ones frequently got something of truth, like the introversion of Yuri, the Chūnibyō of Nemo, though I still put in high question the "Virgin Marie" of Asuka. “I would not be surprised. What is interesting--thanks to the Very Special Episode of Hina--is she did not start dyeing her hair until she entered high school. Why did she change? She is also more properly dressed. So many questions.” When Nemo was presenting the entrance exam to Haramaku, she had no guarantee about whether she was going to pass it or not, so it would be a waste of time and resources changing her look if she reproved. “I believe she does, but I think Tomoko still lacks a curiosity about people. She just assumes her prejudices are accurate. She never really asks Yoshida questions. She has to get dragged into that, as when she finally confronts Yuri, but even then she makes a sick joke of it by suggesting she is on her period!“ Well, in her defense, can you blame to her? Little more than one year ago, she was still a loner to whom her classmates preferred to avoid any kind of unnecessary contact with, even myself have issues by believing how much has advanced her social development, and whereas it's true she is still developing her empathy, even when she fails and trips over in it, I doubt she has realized how important and influent she has turned into for people with whom she interacts, it's for that reason she got problems by reading people. Yes, it's true in chapter 51 , she misinterpreted Nemo's generosity like lesbian hints, but this one was just based on comedy. If she does considerate herself like an ugly girl of whom nobody would want she were to cheer them up, it's not to miss it hasn't passed by her head the fact she is the crush (obsession goal, stalking target, etc.) of Ucchi. She just has started to realize how important her friends are for her, and regarding opposite direction, that are unexplored grounds yet. “I would put the blame more on Tomoko for that at this stage, because she kept winding up Yoshida. Sure, Yoshida was at fault when Tomoko tried to ask her to do something I think two Christmases ago. Still, I guess they have reached more of an understanding. Yoshida sort of knows that Tomoko does not mean to be malicious and Tomoko sort of knows that Yoshida does not hate her.” I return to affair of awkwardness for finding a topic which talking about, when those two find a subject with which they can do click, things should flow easier for both them, though I don't discard probability of accidental fondling and punches.